runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Gale Raiders
= Introduction = Welcome fellow runescaper to the wiki page of the fast growing clan;The Gale raiders. Feel free to join my clan just add me on runescape (my name is I R4 NG ER I) and ill get too you as soon possible, this is a reasnobly new clan so there are still many places availible. "'''Remember' We Strike With The Wind; Unseen and Unpredictable"'' -I R4 NG ER I Just before the long war against Scaprslayer Clan Activities In this clan we aim to even everything out; for the skillers and for the fighters so we willl be doing the usual Skilling sessions every now and then but if we are not then we will probably be at clan wars, duel arena or even pvp if everyone agrees. Recent news * 23/7/09:Clan created * 24/7/09:Clan base made (Falador Pub) * 30/7/09:Will be Waging war against malborojones in pvp (be there!) Alliances We have formed a shaky alliance with well known wiki clan "Kaiser Blade" as my other account "Spakman10" is friends with him. Ranks and Other Infomation = Equipment = Warrior Requirements Levels 3-20 Armour: Full Steel/Black Weapons: Steel/Black Scimitar, Longsword, or Two-Handed Sword Shield: Steel/Black Kiteshield Other: Steel/Black Two-Handed Sword (Only if you don't have one), Salmon, and Tuna Tips: When your opponent's Life Points are almost gone, equip the Two-Handed Sword if you haven't already, and it will end the battle faster with its magnificent power! Levels 21-40 Armour: Full Mithril/Adamant Weapons: Mithril/Adamant Scimitar, Longsword, or Battle-Axe Shield: Mithril/Adamant Kiteshield or Adamant Berserker Shield Other: Mithril/Adamant Two-Handed Sword (For the same reason above), Lobster, Apple Pie, and Hard Leather Body Tips: When finding yourself pitted against a mage, equip your Hard Leather Body to avoid damage from spells. Levels 41 and Above Armour: Full Adamant/Rune Weapons: Adamant/Rune Scimitar or Two-Handed Sword Shield: Adamant/Rune Kiteshield or Berserker Shield Other: Adamant/Rune Two-Handed Sword (For the same reason above), Lobster, Apple Pie, Anchovy Pizza, Swordfish, and Studded Body Tips: It may help to train your Ranged level so that you can get an edge when fighting a mage. Ranger Requirements Levels 3-20 Armour: Hard Leather Body, Chaps, Cowl, Vambraces Weapons: Standard/Oak Longbow or Shortbow Arrows: Bronze/Iron Arrows Other: Bronze Chainbody, Salmon, and Tuna Tips: The Bronze Chainbody can provide protection from melee players. Levels 21-40 Armour: Studded Leather Body, Chaps, Coif, Vambraces Weapons: Oak/Willow Longbow or Shortbow Arrows: Steel/Mithril Arrows Other: Black Chainbody (For the same reason above), Lobster, and Apple Pie Tips: Shooting arrows in front of an obstacle can stall a melee opponent from hitting you. Levels 41 and Above Armour: Green Dragonhide Body, Coif, Vambraces Weapons: Willow Shortbow/Longbow Arrows: Mithril/Adamant Arrows Other: Chainbody (For the same reason above), Lobster, Apple Pie, Anchovy Pizza, and Swordfish Tips: Try to use the hit-and-run technique whenever it is possible. Requirements Mage Requirements Levels 3-20 '' ''Armour: Full Wizard Robes '' ''Weapons: Any Elemental Staff Preferably Wind '' ''Combat Spells: Strike Spells, Wind Bolt '' ''Other: Bronze/Iron Platelegs, Salmon, and Tuna '' ''Tips: Platelegs give you a high defense bonus but offers no penalty for casting spells. '' ''Levels 21-40 '' ''Armour: Full Druidic Mage/Combat Robes '' ''Weapons: Any Elemental Staff Preferably Wind '' ''Combat Spells: Bolt Spells '' ''Other: Steel/Black Platelegs (For the same reason above), Lobster, and Tuna '' ''Tips: When pitted against a warrior, fire your best spells and hope for the best! '' ''Levels 41 and Above '' ''Armour: Full Combat/Battle Robes '' ''Weapons: Any Elemental Staff Preferably Wind '' ''Combat Spells: Blast Spells '' ''Other: Mithril/Adamant Platelegs (For the same reason above), Lobster, Apple Pie, Anchovy Pizza, and Swordfish '' ''Tips: Use the Bind spell if you can to snag any running warriors Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans